Planet Z
by xxSakuraxxSasukexx
Summary: Naruto Zombie Style


D/N: I do not own Naruto.

* * *

**Chapter One: Night Capture**

No one ever believed that all the zombie movies and stories could ever happen. That was until the outbreak happened. It had started with a plague that had been brought back from the Venus space mission. The outbreak started as a cure for plague victims, but seventy-two hours after being injected the victims turned crazy and blood thirsty. Soon it had spread to every corner of the world. Power outages started in the outer part of towns, until the only light we got was from the sun and fire. Raids started, gangs formed and millions of people died or were turned. That's how me and my two friends, Ino and Tenten came together.

My friend Ino had waist length blonde hair and bright blue eyes to match. She stood taller than me at five feet, six inches. She is loud, crazy and full of life. She kept the three of us from thinking of the what if's. She isn't the kind of person who dwells on the bad things in life. I ran into her outside a little town in Georgia. She had been rummaging through a clothes shop. To say I shocked her was an understatement. She had literally threw herself at me in a hug. We have stuck together ever since.

My other friend Tenten had waist length brown hair that she tended to wear in two japanese buns. She was taller than both Ino and I, at five feet, seven inches. Her eyes were a shade darker than her hair. She is independent, funny and very resourceful. She is quit boyish and tough. Ino and I had run into her on the border of Georgia. She had attacked us when we surprised her while she was sleeping. She immediately grabbed a near by shoe and smacked Ino over the head. After Ino had come true came to, Tenten apologized and Ino invited her to join us. She had agreed and we started for California.

We had been on the road for three weeks and had made it to Kansas when we decided to stop. We had been driving during the night and sleep in the day. Zombies were rare in the light of day, but most people were out in the day and sleeping at night. We tried to our best to avoid other people. At times like these it was hard to tell which was scarier, Zombies or people. It was a rare occasion to run into another person, but if you did you were lucky not to get raided or murdered.

"Sakura." Ino called me out of my thoughts.

"Yeah?" I asked turning to her.

"Look, Up ahead." She pointed.

Turning back to the road, I saw what she pointed out. Ahead of us was a little town that looked abandoned. I continued down the road, slowly entering the town limits. The lights from the car lit up the buildings giving them an eerie sort of look to them. I parked the car in front of a gas station. Nodding to the girls we climbed out of the car, keeping one door ajar if we needed a fast escape. We pulled out our flashlights and headed in. I pulled the door open and the bell rang making us tense. The shelfs were half stocked, but most stuff remained. I headed for the travel stuff and began my search for some supplies. Stuffing a bottle in my bag I stood up and turned.

Ino and Tenten who were once behind me were now gone. My brain became alert as I felt adrenaline pump through my blood. I slowly turned into the next aisle over. Searching the next three aisles I came up empty. Two lights caught my eye from behind the bathroom door. I felt myself relax at the thought of Ino having to pamper herself in front of a mirror. I should have expected this from Ino. I began to relax as a smile danced across my face as I realize there was nothing to worry about.

"You guys scared me. I thought something bad had happened to you." I laughed pushing the door open.

My laugh was cut short when the light of my flashlight landed on Ino and Tenten who were lying on the floor out cold. My light traveled up the length of the figure standing over them. He was a guy about our ae and stood at six-foot, four. His spiky blonde hair and blue eyes stood out against my light. I was so shocked at seeing another person that I didn't process movement before I was slammed into the door. He started into my eyes as he pressed a cloth over my nose and mouth. When I felt the world fading and my legs giving out I knew it was chloroform I was breathing in. My legs slipped out from beneath me and I collapsed to the floor on the verge of blacking out.

Last thing I remembered was lying on the floor and a second guy entered. He was about six-foot, three. He had brown hair worn into a spiky ponytail. His eyes were dark brown matching his hair. His eyes scanned over Ino and Tenten then stopped on me. He turned back to the blonde with anxiety in his face.

"Naruto you idiot. When he finds out he is going to kill you." He frowned.

"Shika, she is a medical student." Naruto said handing him a card.

"Okay, you might live to see tomorrow. Let's get back." He nodded throwing Ino and Tenten over each of his shoulders. Naruto picked me up and they took the back exit to a running escalade. They laid us down in the back seat.

"Should I give her another hit?" Naruto asked nodding to me.

"Probably best." Shika nodded getting in the driver seat.

Naruto pressed the cloth against my nose and mouth again. I held my breath trying to fight him with what little strength I had left. I could see his patience wearing thin as he pulled the cloth from my face. He plugged my nose and waited. After about thirty-seconds before my lungs started burning and I opened my mouth and gasped as he replaced the cloth. I inhaled into the rag and felt the world fade as I took one last look at Tenten and Ino. Closing my eyes I gave in and let darkness overtake me.

* * *

**A/N: Please review. I hope you enjoyed. I will be trying to update my other stories soon, now that the school year is over. :)**


End file.
